Cavenfish
In the never-ending war between pirates and sharks, the pirates usually win, but that’s just because they’re the ones with the cannons! Cavenfish managed to get a ship full of them and now, he’s the victorious one. Overview Cavenfish is ranked A+ in the Viability Ranking. This is justified by him being fairly fast, he has great moves and is being able to both freeze and stun everyone. That gives him the ability to deny the enemy team for two turns and makes it very difficult for an opposing monster to be immune to all of his immobilization attacks. Pros: *Can both Stun and Freeze everyone, making him one of the best team immobilizers in the game *Immune to freeze, which is always welcome *Special is another stunning move, making him an ultimate immobilizer Cons: *Bad power *Somewhat high cooldowns *Slow in the meta Recommended Moveset Pirate Stun Frenzy *Bullet Rain (AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun, 34s, 3 CD) *Round Rain (AoE 30 Special dmg + Freeze, 34s, 3 CD) *Pirate Barrage / Corsair Offensive (Barrage for 50 Water dmg + 25% Stamina Drain, 33s, 2 CD) / (Offensive for 35 Water dmg + 50% Stamina Drain, 30s, 2 CD) *Board Her! / Cavenfish's Curse (Board for Ally Precision + Damage Boost + Stamina Regen, 29s, 4 CD) / (Curse for 50% chance Freeze + 50% chance Daze + 50% chance Damage Reduction, 34s, 3 CD) Start off by checking if you are facing a team that is more immune to freeze or stun and use the one it is more weak to, then use the other. The other moves depend on what you like more. Pirate Barrage does more damage, but Corsair Offensive removes more stamina. Board Her! boosts an ally, but Cavenfish's Curse gives a lot of bad status effects on one target. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed It's Raining Cannonballs! *Bullet Rain *Round Rain *Pirate Barrage / Board Her! *Lead Rain (AoE 35 Special dmg + 50% Stun, 26s, 0 CD) This one is a bit different. Start off with Bullet Rain, then use Round Rain. Lead Rain is there because it deals more damage than the other two and still has a 50% chance to stun everyone, which is pretty cool. But the #1 reason why it is here is because it has no cooldowns! Pirate Barrage is there to deal more damage as you might need it on this set. Board Her! is also an option if you prefer to boost an ally. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Counters *Cavenfish has trouble with Stun and Possession. Laomu and Eggeater can possess him while any fast monster with Stun can also do the trick. *Being weak to Thunder, VoltaiK or Zyla the Faithful can deal great damage to him. Cavenfish is also seen on full-water teams, which can be destroyed by General Uria or his pet. *Caillech can also make her allies immune to stun and freeze, which would render Cavenfish useless. *Monsters with the Mountain trait like Mountezuma render Cavenfish about as threatening as a goldfish. Book Analysis Sea *Viability Rank: SS (10/10) *Effectiveness: 8/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9/10 Cavenfish, like all water monsters, has a problem with other water monsters, because just about everyone is immune to freeze. He performs well here because of his ability to stun as well. Caillech can prevent this though, which is a bit of a problem. Water *Viability Rank: SS (10/10) *Effectiveness: 8/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9/10 The same is for Cavenfish about water. Category:Predator Category:Water monsters Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Premier monster Category:Sea book Category:Denier Category:Causes Stun Category:Cause Daze Category:Cause Freeze Category:Stamina removal users